Dragon Ball: Bardock The Savior Of The Saiyan Race
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: Bardock races back to planet Vegeta to try and save his people from the pint-sized tyrant Frieza. Can he save the saiyan race? Can Bardock beat the most powerful man in the known universe? Find out as we see a timeline unseen until now.
1. Bardock's Announcement

Dragon Ball: Bardock The Savior Of The Saiyan Race.

By: SpaceOrbisStories.

Chapter 1: Bardock's Announcement.

Updated 4-2-2019.

AN: Saiyans born with power levels less than 125 are sent to the small moon of Kies to die. This is done soon after they are born. About a week or two. So Bardock is around four when he departs from it.

AN2: Seeing as we will have many Saiyans I feel it's necessary to explain my level system.

1\. Fourth-class-A Saiyan baby born with less than 125. Sent to Kies to die. Goku in this story will be above this being born with a power level of 225.

2\. Third-class-The lowest tier accepted in Saiyan culture. Seen as weak. As such are given little to no respect. Starts at 126 and ends at 4,000 power level. Sent out in groups of sometimes five to deal with planets with high power levels. Raditz is at this level being over 1,000.

3 Second-class-Average saiyan. Sent alone or with another saiyan to deal with planets with high power levels. Starts at 4,000 and ends at 8,000 power level. Nappa is at this level or above as he has a power level at or around 4,000

4 First-class-Bodyguards to the royal family or apart of said family. Every member is given this rank regardless of the power level at birth. Starts at 8,000 ends at 15,000

5 Elite-The top tier in saiyan culture. Starts at 15,000 and continues to 100,000 as of age 737.

6-Super elite-As of age 737 only Frieza and his family are known to be at this tier. This is however not an official level and as such can't be gained.

AN2: I reworked this chapter a bit to make it longer.

AN3: I have made a few updates namely putting two chapters into one so aside from the number of chapters dropping down to three. Two posted chapters and one being worked on nothing has been removed.

As Bardock's small one man-sized saiyan pod raced back to planet Vegeta one thought, in particular, was at the forefront of his mind. Revenge for his fallen comrades Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and lastly Shugesh. His teammates had in many ways been like a second family to him out on the battlefield and they had all been killed. By order of the very same man who had not so long ago promised them all a lifetime of non-stop fighting. To any true saiyan male or female that was nothing short of paradise itself. Now, however, all the powerful saiyan warrior could do was to sit and wait inside the small one man-sized pod as it made the long and in his mind unbearably slow and arduous trip back to the red colored planet that he alongside his fellow brothers and sisters in arms all called home.

Bardock was by no means expected to survive his first assignment. Being born with a power level just a little over one hundred was for most Saiyans a one-way ticket to death. But Bardock was a survival if nothing else. Those dark days on Kies (Planet Vegeta's small moon) had tested his survival instincts constantly. Many a day and night had been spent eyeing the canopy for even the slightest of movement or busy hunting down his newest meal. For on Kies any lapse in concentration could very easily be your end. By the time the newest weakling had landed upon Kies four years later, Bardock had grown his power level from just one hundred and ten to a much more acceptable if however still weak four hundred and seventy. He was now in the eyes of his kin a lowly third-class warrior. Little better than the many rats or pigs they would all devour with reckless abandon at mealtime and on planet Vegeta that meant one thing above everything else. Life itself. The right to not die.

So deep in his own thoughts that the cold voice of the onboard computer announcing that he had entered the saiyan system had managed to surprise him somewhat. Looking outside the green tinted viewing port he could just make out the small insignificant speck of dust illuminated by the light of their sun. Clicking his scanner on Bardock could pick up the power level of Lord Frieza off in the distance as well as his men. If only just. Frieza had seemingly only decided to bring with him but a small detachment of his troops. Mostly the foot soldiers. His lowest and weakest of fighters. This fact alone had made Bardock furious. Was this all a joke to the pint-sized tyrant Bardock wondered. Did he truly believe that the entirety of the saiyan race could do nothing to him? Bardock could hardly accept that conclusion. Nobody, not even he could possibly be that powerful. Even the king himself, one of the most powerful warriors Bardock had ever known only had a power level of 100,000 and that was only in his great ape form. A form the king had only used a handful of times in his life as far as he knew. By Bardock's own quick calculations he guessed he had no more than 45 minutes before Frieza would have his ship in orbit of the planet and he was still around five minutes out.

Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship, the pint-sized tyrant was enjoying a nice cold glass of wine imported from one of his many planets. He had noticed the astonishing rate of saiyan growth in terms of power level over the past few years. He could easily deal with one or even a small group of Saiyans even in their great ape forms. But why allow the monkeys to even try something so hopeless and in his own opinion quite pointless. No, it was far better to nip it in the bud now rather than later. Just as he had finished the reddish liquid in his glass a lowly foot soldier entered the room. He, however, didn't don the traditional battle armor but a somewhat modified variant allowing for his four arms to have an ample range of movement.

"My lord we should be entering orbit in about thirty minutes". The man said giving a deep bow.

"Good". Frieza said as he eyed the planet out in the distance. A small smile forming on his face. Oh, how he would enjoy the fireworks display he was soon to unleash upon the Monkey's planet.

Bardock's pod was soon cutting its way through the thick atmosphere of the planet before landing atop one of the numerous landing platforms. No sooner had he landed he opened the door and ran into the capital city. As he ran he passed many a saiyan coming from missions. Their armor was either torn or otherwise damaged. Others still were on their way to a mission. He hoped they would somehow be able to get past Frieza and his men but he very much doubted that any of them would have such luck. Bardock was quick to dismiss such thoughts they would do him little good now anyway.

It wasn't long before the great hall came into view. Technically he was still listed as a lowly third class but nobody in their right mind would dare stop him now. He was now an elite. Only the King Vegeta, his son Prince Vegeta and himself were in that most honored group. It was now only paperwork that kept him at that lowliest of ranks. As he entered the great hall he could see the king, queen and a fair few of the royal bodyguards at the far end. Walking calmly over to the king Bardock's mind raced. What was he going to say? How would the king respond to the news? Would he believe him or dismiss it out of hand? As Bardock made his slow walk to the king other Saiyans took notice and stopped eating. At least for a time.

"My lord I have news". Bardock began after he had given the king a deep bow. The king eyed the man now before him. He nodded his head signaling he may speak upon recognizing Bardock.

"What is it, my dear friend"? The king asked now facing him fully.

"Will my lord as you know I and my team were sent to planet Kanassa". Bardock began. To this, the king simply nodded. "Will sir after that mission Frieza ordered that my team was to be killed due to us growing too powerful for his liking. He is now coming to kill us all". Bardock said before allowing the king to take it all in. At this, the king eyed Bardock now saying a word. But at long last, he spoke.

"What proof do you have for this accusation of yours"? The king demanded in a harsh tone of voice.

"This power reading my lord". Bardock said as he quickly pulled up the needed information upon his scanner before handing it over to the king to read for himself.

"530,000 are you sure that's just one person"? The king asked.

"That I am my lord". Bardock replied with the most serious face the king had ever seen on the man. At this, the king soon turned to the nearest saiyan and gave the order that all Saiyans on the planet were to immediately join him in low orbit immediately. If Frieza wished to kill them off he would have to fight them all to do it.

It wasn't long before thousands of Saiyans could all be seen slowly ascending through the thick atmosphere of the planet. The order to assemble had for some of them came at a most unfortunate time causing a fair few saiyan pairs to give the king very disgruntled looks that the king had promptly ignored. He could easily deal with a few unhappy couples in due time. For now, however, he needed to deal with Frieza and his men. Bardock himself couldn't help but to eye the approaching ship as it entered into a low orbit over his home planet. He knew he had grown quite strong over the years. He wasn't as strong as the king was but he also knew he wasn't that far off either.

Frieza for his part eyed the collection of Saiyans from the bridge of his ship with only a mild curiosity. His long pink tail weeping from side to side in an almost cat-like motion. He wasn't sure how the monkeys knew he was coming to kill them but no matter the planet would soon be gone regardless. It just meant that he would be able to see the monkey's faces as they all witnessed the end of their pitiful insignificant planet as it came to a most spectacularly explosive end. "Tixax I need more wine now"! Frieza yelled out. Soon a small greenish frog-like creature entered into the room being careful to never meet the tyrant's eyes. Taking a small sip of the wine that the poor creature had just poured him Frieza ordered his weakest men to attack the pitiful resistance now before him.

Soon the doors of the ship opened and out poured nearly a thousand men from every corner of the galaxy. At once the two groups rushed at each other. All of them punching, kicking and blasting all the way. In seconds the first wave of Frieza's men had all been decimated. Frieza for his part merely ordered a second wave to attack. Only this time sending his more seasoned warriors. Once more the battle began. But unlike last time the Saiyans were being beaten back by the overwhelming force. However, in the mass confusion of the battle one saiyan had managed to remain undetected and fired a ki blast at the ship causing it to depressurize killing dozens of Frieza's men. The sight of their comrades now lifeless body's slowly drifting through space caused a fair few of the men to hesitate in their attacks and that was their undoing. By now Frieza was done playing around. The monkey's were making a mockery of his forces. Worse than that they were somehow making a mockery out of him. "Damn you monkeys how dare you challenge my might". Frieza yelled before blasting the reinforced glass and entering the battle himself.

By now what few men were left quickly made a hasty retreat back to the relative safety of the ship. "I must say you monkey's have really outdone yourselves. Some of them were over 8,000 but no matter I can always find more". Frieza said in an uncaring tone of voice as he eyed the mass of Saiyans now before him. That was until his eyes landed upon Bardock's own form. "Oh what a surprise if it isn't Bardock, how are you today"? Frieza asked in a sing-song tone. This, in turn, had the desired effect upon the man. Bardock knew what the pint-sized tyrant was doing and try as he may he couldn't help but feel himself succumbing to the temptation to punch the man squarely in the face. But he knew he would stand absolutely no chance. None of them did. 530,000 wasn't even his maximum. He wasn't sure how he knew that fact but he did. Even if all of them entered great ape form he could easily beat them. It is said that it was this very revelation that gave Bardock the needed push to ascend to the legendary super saiyan.

Frieza eyed Bardock as he underwent the transformation. Bardock's hair turned from the typical saiyan Black/Red/Brown to a more golden color. His eyes from black to a more bluish green coloration. Still, Frieza was confident in his abilities to subdue the man and it was this fact alone that would be his undoing. Frieza launched himself at Bardock at speeds, not even the king himself could follow. However, Bardock could easily keep up. In fact, from Bardocks perspective the pint-sized tyrant looked to be standing practically still. Bardock easily sidestepped the attack and proceeded to knee Frieza in his gut. Frieza for his part doubled over in absolute agony as his blood ran down his face. But before the galactic overlord could do anything more than spit his blood out Bardock took hold of his neck and snapped it with an audible crack and less than a second later he turned 180° and firing a concentrated ki blast at Frieza's ship killing what few men were left. The resulting explosion was both spectacular as it was explosive.

Now that the threat to their races annihilation was now dealt with life on Vegeta once again returned to normal. For Bardock news of his victory had won him far more than just a promotion to elite but also a mate by the name of Gine and nearly a year later his mate bore him two sons. Kakarot and his older brother Raditz. Bardock's life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. First Mission And King Cold

Chapter 2: First Mission And King Cold.

Updated on 4-2-2019.

It had been nearly a full year since the tyrannical Frieza had been killed by Bardock's own hand. Now, however, he was about to face a whole new challenge. That being none other than that of parenthood. His mate, Gina could now be seen upon a medical gurney as the many doctors began their work in the operating room down below.

"How are you, my dear friend"? The king asked as he walked up to the soon-to-be-father. His red robe moving to and fro with each step he took down the long hallway of the medical facility.

"I'm fine my lord". Bardock said before falling silent once more. He was to have two cubs. His mind raced with so many unanswered questions. Would he make a good father to his son/daughter(s)? Would he be as cold and distant as his own father was to him? It wasn't all that uncommon for a saiyan cub to die by their mother or fathers own hand after all. If anything not being killed was abnormal especially given his weak power level at birth.

"Are you worried about her or is it your cubs your so worked up about"? The king asked turning his head to eye Bardock. Who from his perspective looked like a leaf in the wind. Constantly in motion. Never at rest.

"Both my lord. She is everything to me if I were ever to lose her". Bardock said before feeling the kings hand land atop his shoulder turning the man from the window to him.

"You Bardock, the first saiyan to ascend to that level of power in many thousands of years. You're the savior of our whole race. Compared to all that you have done so far in your life this is nothing". The king said before once more facing the window. The many doctors in the room below moved to and fro frantically.

"What do you plan on naming them. The king asked just as the first cub entered the world. For a time Bardock said nothing. His eyes transfixed on the blood-covered baby boy now in Gina's arms.

"Raditz and Kakarot my lord. That is if we are to have boys". Bardock replied after nearly a minute of silence. Just then the power level for Raditz was shown. 275. Making the boy a third-class.

"Bardock that theory of yours. What was it again"? The king asked as the doctors resumed their work for the second birth.

"That as the power level of their parents grows so too does their cubs' power levels". Bardock replied as Gina began to push her second cub into the world.

"How did you come up with this"? The king asked. Now far more curious about this then the second child of his lifelong friend.

"You must have seen the levels of power we are now obtaining as I have my lord. Our cubs are growing more powerful by the day. This past month alone I have only seen one saiyan baby born with a power level of less than 200". The last 1500 births have an average of 240". Bardock said as Kakarot entered the world and as his brother's had been only minutes before so to was his power level shown. 225. Two third-class Saiyans wasn't unheard of but it was highly unlikely. Especially for a man who was born a fourth-class. Their mother was a little better being born a third-class.

"No, you know I don't care for such things all that much". But I'll order to see the last 1000 births as soon as I go home". The king said with a look of interest now forming on his face. If what Bardock was saying turned out to be true nobody, not even King Cold would dare attack them now.

In the following years his sons grew and in time their training had begun.

"Better, Kakarot but you need to close the gaps in your defense". Bardock said as he kicked his son hard in the gut sending him into the ground below.

"Father you should just kill him. He is far too weak to be useful". Raditz said eyeing his brother with cold indifference not far away. Bardock for his part paid the older of the two boys no mind. He himself was little better then his baby brother was in his first few weeks of training. It also didn't help that Bardock was an elite and the two were just now nearing a power level of a thousand. Still, Raditz had a point, Kakarot was not like most Saiyans. He was far too soft in the eyes of many. A fact that did the boy no favors as he grew up. But he was also a determined fighter who would always find some way to get back up and reenter the training he, his brother and his father did every day for hours on end.  
But before he could reenter the fight his mother Gina called them all back inside to eat. Gina may have been a lowly third-class but not even Bardock would make her yell out their names for a second time. Upon the table lay her most recent kill. That being none other than a wild boar that she had hunted down and killed just hours before. The blade still having blood covering it.

Upon sitting down at the table Gina asked them all how their day was even though she knew what they did. Train and in the case of Bardock occasionally going on missions. Only nowadays said missions were done not to conquer the planet's inhabitants but to gain allies and useful technology.

"Bardock I asked how your day was". Gina said giving the older saiyan a hard look.

"We trained as we always do my dear. But now I feel is the right time to inform you of something Kakarot". Bardock began and at once he saw he had his youngest sons attention.

"What is it, father"? Kakarot asked.

"I feel that you're now old enough to start going on your own missions". Bardock said before Gina jumped up with such force that the table nearly flipped over.

"He is still far too young for that Bardock". She yelled out only to be silenced by Bardock's fist embedding itself into her chest with such force that she was knocked unconscious soon after.

"You forget your place woman". Bardock said angrily before allowing Gina to fall face first on to the cold hard floor. Raditz and Kakarot said nothing as this was a normal occurrence and while Raditz was all too happy to view women as lesser beings as most Saiyans did Kakarot, on the other hand, did not. Adding yet another fact that did him no favors in the eyes of many.

"When do I start father "? Kakarot asked being extra careful not to step on his now unconscious mother.

"You will come with me to the administration building to be tested. Once that is done you will be given your first mission. Be mindful of your words and actions". Most Saiyans will kill you outright should you step out of line". Bardock said before once more returning to his meal. Tearing into it with an almost animal-like aggression.

The next day the two could be seen entering the administration building. Once inside Kakarot could see many Saiyans walking around talking to women about one matter or another.

"Eyes forward boy". Bardock said in a tone that made Kakarot do just that. It wasn't long before the two were face-to-face with an average looking saiyan woman.

"How may I help you two today". She said in a respectful tone.

"My son Kakarot needs testing for his first mission". Bardock replied before pushing his son forward. The woman, in turn, activated her scanner.

"975 not bad. How old are you"? The woman asked deactivating her scanner and retaking her seat.

"I'm 11 cycles (11 years old)". Kakarot replied. The woman, in turn, inputted his information.

"You're in room A16. Just go down that hallway until you reach your room. No need for the staircase you're already on the needed floor". The woman said before returning to her computer.

Kakarot entered the room in question to find an older saiyan with lines of graying hair. The man said not a word upon his entrance instead eyeing the screen before him.

"975 not bad for a boy your age". The man said before turning to face him. "If you would please place this on we can get started". The man asked as he connected the device to his arm. The man, in turn, looked it over to make sure it was on properly.

"Now pour as much power into that arm as you can". The man said before Kakarot felt the sensation of increased weight. But seeing as the older man wasn't worried he guessed it was a part of the test.

"13.44 standard gravity that qualifies you for class three planets/moons. But something tells me you will qualify for harder planets soon". The man said before he dismissed the boy with but a piece of parchment. It wasn't long before he was once again side-by-side with his father.

"Kelo'dox, based on this it's a class three planet with technological advancement similar to Kapitulo-seven. Be mindful just because it's a class three doesn't mean you can lower your guard for even a second. Be ready at all times son". Bardock said before the landing platforms came into view. It wasn't long after that Kakarot's pod shot into deep space for the Dox star system. As the pod disappeared from view Bardock could only hope that his son could survive his own first mission as he had done so long ago.

Many light years away in a far off quadrant of the universe King Cold looked out at the planet below him. It's green seas and blue sky reminded him of his home planet of Ice'in. A place he and his sons hadn't seen in many long years. Still, their empire required near constant vigilance and this lowly planet was no different. They had dared to rebel against their betters and that just wouldn't do. His own father King Ice had allowed a planet to rise up and in the end, it got him killed. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not to him or to his two sons.

"How many rebels"? King Cold asked with an edge of danger should he dislike the answer.

"Around 500 my lord. All from one village. We could just send some of". One of the many soldiers said before King Colds raised hand stopped him dead.

"No, you fools will do more harm than I care to allow. I'll deal with this myself. Land the ship now"! King Cold ordered as he got up from his seat and walked calmly out of the room with a most unpleased expression on his face. As soon as the door closed behind him everybody on the bridge all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tizix do keep your suggestions to yourself before you get us all killed"! A green-skinned alien said before turning back to his console.

"Sorry about that Bonzil. I'll try but". Tizix said before once again being cut off. Only this time by the green-skinned alien.

"But nothing you know he's not as kind as his father was. You would be wise to keep that in mind." Bonzil said before inputting the last few bits before hitting enter. In seconds the ship began to slowly descend through the atmosphere of the planet before landing on the outskirts of a sizable settlement. Almost as soon as the ship landed the planet's inhabitants began to attack. However, their bows and arrows did nothing more than bounce off the armor of the ship before landing harmlessly on the ground. King Cold said nothing as he raised his hand once more only this time a small bluish ball of light sat atop it. It gave off the sound of a thousand hummingbirds. Still, they fired and still, they failed to do much of anything. It was only when an arrow cut him did he unleash the devastating attack on the village. The sizeable crater left behind ensured that such a thing was unlikely to repeat. With that now done King Cold turned and walked back onto the ship and before long it slowly began to ascend through the clouds and atmosphere before resting in orbit.

"Sir we have a code red message". One of the many soldiers said before the imposing figure of King cold stood above him.

"Open it". King Cold ordered and in seconds the message began to play. It came in bits and pieces. The sound of an attack could be heard in the background. But just as it was about to tell them who had sent it the message had ended with the last input being an F.

"Plot a course to planet 1763. In the meantime start working on this. I want to know who sent it and how long ago it was sent". King Cold ordered before going to his room to rest after all maintaining his vast empire was tiresome and he needed the rest.

Meanwhile, Kakarot's pod sailed through the vastness of deep space all the while training intensely in 10x standard gravity. He had just completed his 16th set when the onboard computer announced that he was nearing his destination. Walking over he could see the planet. Based on what he had been told it was a lowly planet with little in the way of technology. He didn't understand why he was sent to this world but he would do it nevertheless. Making sure the plotted course would take him to a fairly remote section of the planet he sat back and waited. His first mission was about to begin and unbeknownst to him what he would find on this insignificant backwater planet would forever change his life.


	3. Landing On Kelo'dox

Chapter 3: Landing On Kelo'dox

AN:This chapter took me far longer than I care to admit. Still it's done and I hope you like it. I'm not joking this was a right pain to make so you had better like it.

As Kakarot's pod made its way through the planet's atmosphere he braced himself for the impending landing that was now only seconds away. It wasn't long after landing on one of the many small islands that dotted the planet's surface that he departed from his pod and activated his scanner and began to look for lifesigns. The device giving him a reading of a little less than 500 or about half his current power level. Still, he had to be mindful as even a weaker opponent could still win a fight if given an opening to exploit. Deactivating his scanner he soon took to the sky and was off. It only took him a few minutes before he saw a small fishing village off in the distance. The people looked to be a reptile looking race who were busy farming an odd looking crop not far away. Quickly dropping down to the ground he hid behind a nearby bush. It wasn't long before he could overhear a conversation between two older looking of their race not far away. In seconds he reactivated his scanner only this time in its universal translator mode.

"I'm telling you this guy is bad news. You didn't see what he did to the village. It's all gone. The smaller of the two said. By the tone, it was a male. The second only eyed the other with a look of utter disgust.

"I will not lower myself to that man. I don't care how powerful he is". The second said and by the tone, this one was a female. He guessed that the females of their race were the ones in power if that conversation was anything to go by. Still, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the short conversation. Who was this man they spoke of? Whoever it was he needed to know more. So with that plan in mind, he soon made himself known to them all. All at once the farmers stopped and picked up whatever they could before encircling him in a wide circle. Kakarot, however, wasn't all that worried. He knew he could take them however he wanted to know who this unknown man was.

"Excuse me, I have a question". Kakarot said making a fair few of them to lower their weapons. Others, however, kept the weapons at the ready. It was around this time that an elder slowly made her way up to him.

"What is that my boy"? The elder said seemingly looking into his own with a calculating gaze. One he had seen on his fathers face many a time.

"Who is this man they spoke of"? Kakarot asked as he gestured to the two who had the conversation. The elder for a time said nothing as did the others.

"I have my own question my boy. Who are you and why are you on our planet"? The elder asked.

"It was my first mission. I was tasked with dealing with your planet". Kakarot said and at this, the farmers who had lowered their weapons once again aimed them at him. A few even taking a few steps forward.

"You seek to kill us is that it"? The elder said. Her tone turning harsh and threatening.

"No, not at all. I was tasked with hopefully gaining a useful ally and by the sounds of it you really need one". Kakarot replied making the woman relax if only somewhat.

"I see. In that case, do come with me". The elder said before walking to one of the bigger houses on the island. Inside Kakarot could see various animal skins and artwork. The house was nothing special it was cut into three rooms with the bedroom and living room being more or less together save for a small doorway. Once she was seated she began to speak.

"We are a race called the Kiklopon and as you can tell we are just simple folk with nothing of any real value to outsiders. A few world's do trade with us but nothing that would justify an invasion and our subjugation". The elder said. Kakarot, in turn, nodded his head in understanding. If what he had seen was anything to go by what she had said was true. They had little to nothing and yet somebody had attacked and removed a whole village from existence. But he noticed she still hadn't answered his question.

"Who attacked you? Maybe I can help". Kakarot said but the elder was quick to dismiss such a notion.

"You're a powerful boy I can tell but even so you would sooner die than pose any form of threat to him or to his men. However, we do have something that you may yet be able to help us with". The elder said. At this Kakarot's eyes widened.

"What is it"? Kakarot replied. He was ready to battle just about anything.

"We need you to deal with a beast that lives in the Northern Wasteland. You do this for us and an ally we will be". The elder said before she handed him a map. The map was crude and basic but he could more or less make it out. Placing the map inside one of his many pockets he was once again off only this time to the Northern Wasteland.

King Cold was soon awoken by one of his many servants. For a time he contemplated killing him but he was somewhat competent at his job so, in the end, he got to live. Still, he could tell they had yet to land so was annoyed at the interruption to his sleep.

"Sir we have been able to piece together a bit more of that message however until we land we can't do much more, sir". The man said. At this King Cold simply nodded his head.

"So play it". King Cold ordered making the man jump somewhat at the forcefulness of the tone being sent his way.

"A...at once, sir". The man said before playing the message. It was more or less the same aside from it being a bit longer and the sounds being much clearer. But it was the sound of his son that made King Cold pay even more attention to the message.

Monkeys, so he finally decided to deal with the monkeys King Cold thought to himself before the sound of the ship exploding cut off the message. He knew what that meant even if he wished to deny that fact. Somehow the Saiyans had killed his son. He didn't know how they did it but they did and he would make them pay for this unwelcomed transgression against his family.

"Pull up everything my son owned and send word to the Zappa Force". King Cold ordered no longer in the mood for sleep.

"Right away, sir". The man said before running out of the room and down the long corridors of the ship.

Kakarot landed atop the snow-covered land known as the Northern Wasteland. Looking around he couldn't see anything aside from what little life could exist in such a place. His scanner wasn't picking up anything higher than a power level of five.

"What the hell. Nothing's even out here"! Kakarot said to himself annoyed that he had wasted his time. He was going to give that lying elder a nice long beating. But just as he turned to do just that his scanner picked up something below him. Before he knew what was going on the ground exploded from underfoot sending him to the ground.

"What the hell"! Kakarot said upon seeing what was now standing in front of him. The colossal creature stood 20 feet tall with razor sharp teeth and claws and eyes locked right on him.

"I'm not being paid enough for this". Kakarot said to himself before he sent a highly concentrated ki blast right to its face. The creature took two stumbling steps backward before it sent out a roar that shook the ground. Kakarot, in turn, sent more attacks and with each, the creature redoubled its efforts to kill him. Kakarot dodged every swipe of its claws and every bite of its teeth but in the end, it was the tail that would send him skidding across the snow-covered ground like a stone. Forcing himself to his feet Kakarot sent yet another ki blast but like the others, it did little more than stagger the creature. It was in that instant he drew upon an unknown power source and sent the most powerful of ki blasts to the colossal creature. In seconds a massive shockwave reverberated across the landscape. But when the dust had settled Kakarot could see the many bloody body parts littering the area. Taking its head as proof he soon made his way back to the village. The elder upon seeing this pledge her loyalty and with that his first mission was a success. As he was making the last few adjustments to his navigations computer the elder gave him the name of the man who had killed her people. King Cold.


	4. Kakarot's Goes To Earth

Chapter 4: Kakarot Goes To Earth.

As Kakarot's pod slowly made its way back home his mind raced with so many unanswered questions. Why was King Cold even on that backwater planet in the first place? Surely he could have found better slaves to fight in his intergalactic empire. With that thought in mind, he soon turned to face the onboard computer.

"Computer pull up everything we have on King Cold". Kakarot ordered before the onboard computer did just that. Reading over what little information his people had he soon realized that his people didn't have all that much on King Cold. Pushing himself back from the desk he soon made his way to the training room. He still had nearly sixteen hours before he would even enter the system and besides he really wanted to rub it in his brothers face that he had gone on a mission before him. The look his brother would likely give him made him speed up his steps to the training room. Upon entering the room he again asked the onboard computer a question.

"Computer what's my highest level"? Kakarot asked as he had forgotten.

"Level ten". The computer replied making Kakarot grunt in annoyance.

"Set it to level twelve than". Kakarot ordered before feeling the added weight upon his body forcing him to the floor. Slowly pushing himself back to his feet he began slowly punching and kicking the air.

As Kakarot was busy training in twelve times standard gravity King Cold's ship was making the final preparations for landing upon one of the many landing platforms on the planet. Once that was done a ramp began to lower to allow him to walk off the ship. His face displayed his foul mood for all to see. The order to send for his son Cooler had already been sent but it would likely take days for him to arrive on the planet. Until then, however, he would train. He was going to make the Saiyans pay for this transgression.

Hours later Kakarot exited the training room with sweat pouring down his face and onto the tiled floor. His body ached all over but he didn't pay it much mind. He had surpassed a power level of 1,000. A fact that on its own was nothing special but the fact he had done so at his young age most certainly was. His brother likely wouldn't obtain such power until he was sent on his own mission. He didn't understand his father's reluctance to send his brother out on a mission but he was sure he had his reasons. What they were he had no idea. As his pod made it's way past Hoi, one of the two gas giants that existed on the edge of the Saiyan star system he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. As if soon a great tragedy would befall his people. But that was impossible who could possibly do his people harm? The mere idea made him laugh.

By the time his pod landed on the platform his father, mother, and brother were already awaiting him. His pod having been picked up nearly an hour before by the detection nets all over the system. As soon as he had departed from his pod his father looked him over. His armor was cut up fairly badly. A fact that made the older Saiyan eye him questioningly. Kakarot as if he could read his father's mind answered the unspoken question.

"It was nothing just a Bostil-rat. I killed it. The mission was a success. Oh, and father I need a word with you". Kakarot said making the man intrigued and so the two moved away from the others and began to speak in hushed tones.

"Will son what is it"? Bardock asked as he laid one of his arms upon his son's shoulder. For a few seconds, Kakarot said nothing as he searched for the best words to use in his mind.

"Father it's about King Cold. He was on planet Kelo'dox. His empire must have grown considerably since our last report on his empire's size. The king must know of this". Kakarot said before his father's eyes grew wide. Frieza was one thing. His father was something else altogether. Even with his super saiyan transformation, he wasn't sure that would be enough. Plans had to be made now just in case. So in seconds Bardock was once again running to the king. His mind filled with apocalyptic images of the many body's littering the landscape. The many city's burning in the distance. But worst of all was the image of his mate and his two sons cold and unmoving. No, he wouldn't allow that fate to befall them and so he ran to the palace gates as fast as his legs would allow. Upon his entrance to the great hall, the king, queen, and the many other high ranking Saiyans eyed him. Some in utter annoyance while others were in a state of bewilderment.

"My lord I have news". Bardock replied allowing the king to recover from his most unexpected arrival. The queen, however, was the first to speak. Her voice sounding like that of a warrior goddess. Soft but powerful.

"What news do you bear Bardock-kun"? The queen asked. Bardock at once replied.

"My son Kakarot reports King Cold's empire has grown quite considerably. I give you this as proof". Bardock said as he pulled out the necessary information from his son's scanner and placing it inside an imaging device. What was shown made all in the room gasp. A whole village was removed from existence. That, however, wasn't what made them gasp it was what came after that being the elder's description of the man. The king soon turned to his most trusted bodyguard and issued an order to the towering man. Nappa, in turn, bowed his head and departed the room to find prince Vegeta. His training was about to get a whole lot harder. The king then turned to face Bardock who had yet to rise from his bow.

"Up you fool"! The king yelled out making him do just that. Once done the king issued a new order.

"I have a new mission for your son. A lowly planet called E'arth its people are weak in comparison to us but they possess advanced technology. He is to go and train on this planet. He may use one of my own pods to do so". The king said before tossing the access codes to Bardock.

"At once my lord". Bardock replied before he to departed the great hall and made his way back home. Tears forming in his eyes as he did so. Once he entered Raditz immediately came over to him demanding his own mission his tail moving side-to-side in an agitated manner. Bardock, however, paid him no mind. He cared not for what his eldest cub wanted at the moment. Calling his youngest cub over he handed him the codes and the location of the pod. All the while Raditz stood off to one side confused on what was going on.

"Father w...what's going on? Why are you crying"? Kakarot asked as new tears formed in his father's eyes replacing the old ones. Raditz could feel his own eyes moisten at the sight before him. A fact he did his best to hide but Bardock knew better. He was sad even if he refused to admit it. It wasn't long before Bardock, Gina, and Raditz stood side-by-side as Kakarot lifted off for the second time and likely last time. His destination E'arth or as he would soon come to know it Earth. The future home of the Saiyan race.


	5. Bulma Meets Kakarot

Chapter 5: Bulma Meets Kakarot.

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had a few unexpected life issues pop up that needed dealing with. Namely having a small fire ( It looks like an electrical fire) start only a few mere feet from me. Luckily aside from a burned carpet and a lot of smoke inhalation not much happened. This, in turn, forced me to start working on cleaning my room so as to stop such a thing from happening again. All told I had alot of time taken away from working on my stories. But I hope the wait was worth it.

In the weeks since his departure from his home planet, Kakarot had done nothing but train incessantly inside the training room. All was fine up until around four days ago when all transmissions coming or going from planet Vegeta had ceased entirely. He knew what that meant and that realization pushed him to train even harder for his lost family. The planet that would now be his home was still just a pale blue dot no bigger than a pea in the sea of stars. The onboard computer reported that he was still ten minutes out. What he didn't know was that soon his life would never be the same and it would all start on that pale blue world.

Jack Alon was a simple man. He farmed his land, paid his bills, and enjoyed a nice cold beer at Rick's a small bar in the town. But what he saw in the afternoon sky that day would be a story he would tell for the rest of his days. A story nobody in the small mountainside town in which he lived believed. However, unlike the majority of Saiyan pods, this one landed softly upon the ground. Kakarot at once activated his scouter and began looking around for life-signs. The vast majority of the inhabitants of this world were weak. A few of them had power levels greater than 20 and even fewer had anything past 100. They would barely be a warm-up should one of them dare face him in battle. Luckily none of them were nearby so he could train in relative peace.

Days later Kakarot was making his way back home from a day of hunting and fishing in the nearby woods when he heard an unusual sound off in the distance. At first, he dismissed it but when the sound hadn't gone away but grew even louder he activated his scouter. It didn't take him long to pinpoint a power level of three moving his way at speed. In seconds he was on his way to the unknown power reading. Dropping down onto the dirt path that was about a mile or so away from the pod he waited for whatever it was to make it's way over to him. A minute or so later the thing stopped and in seconds a girl jumped out with of all things blue hair with the name Bulma plastered on her shirt right over her breasts.

"What the hell kid! I nearly hit you with my car"! The girl said her face red in anger. Kakarot was taken aback by this hu'man's audacity. She was less than a bug to him on his worst day and yet here she was talking to him like he was some lowly fourth-class. Kakarot wasn't about to take this disrespect any longer.

"How dare you"! Kakarot yelled out as he powered up to a power level of 100. The air and ground whipping around or shaking underfoot due to the rapid power increase.

"I'm Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gina, and younger brother to Raditz. I'm a third-class warrior from planet Vegeta and you will show me respect". The hu'man only eyed him for all of a second before he was hit turning his head all of an inch. In seconds the car was nothing more than scrap metal due to a ki attack. The hu'man's eyes grew wide in fear as he slowly made his way over to the girl. He was just about to remove this bug with a low powered ki attack when he eyed a set of balls covered with a set of orange colored stars not far away.

"What the hell is that"? Kakarot asked as he picked up one of the things turning it in his hand. It was a small thing really. It was about the same size as an Aipo (A Saiyan apple more or less) but orange and not red.

"Th...That's a Drag...Dragonball. The girl said fear still in her voice. I have two of seven. I use this to find them". The girl said before pulling out the dragon radar. At once Kakarot took it in hand and looked it over. It was a basic thing. It was round and about 12 inches in size with green tinted glass. Kakarot found the thing to be a bit too basic for his liking and so tossed it without a care. The Dragonballs were likely nothing more than some game the people played. To what end he had no idea nor did he care to find out.

"What the hell is the matter with you! That thing cost me a ton of money to make you know!" The girl said her fear being replaced with rage. Kakarot, however, paid the hu'man no mind. Just as he was about to return to his home however the girl took hold of him and forcibly turned him around. Kakarot, in turn, took hold of her neck turning her face first blue than a dark purplish color.

"Don't try me hu'man". Kakarot said before dropping the girl upon the dirt path and blasted off with such force that Bulma was forced once again to the ground. Bulma, not one for being dismissed so easily soon picked up her things and made her way down the dirt path now far slower than before. By the time she had made her way over to the pod, Kakarot was busy gutting the fish and cooking it over the fire. The fish was easily over eight feet in size. Its head lay a few feet away from him. Its eyes forever seeing nothing. Bulma taken aback by the sight took a few seconds to yell out to the boy. Kakarot, in turn, turned to face her. The sound of the fish cooking filled the air for a few seconds before she once again found her voice.

"Where are your mom and dad"? She asked seeing nobody but him in the area.

"Dead more than likely". Kakarot replied before removing the fish and biting into it. This, in turn, made the girl step back in shock.

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry". She said now feeling bad for the boy. Kakarot, however, didn't seem to care as he kept eating the fish and moving others to be gutted and placed others upon the fire to cook.

"Can I...have one I didn't plan on walking a mile or two today". Bulma asked the boy. Kakarot eyed the blue haired girl before him before he tossed her a fish. Biting into it she found that it was great. A fact she didn't at all expect given it was cooked over a fire and not one of the Capsule Corporation's state-of-the-art stoves. Upon eating the fish she slowly made her way over to the boy. Upon closer examination, she saw he was about half her size.

"I'm Bulma...Bulma Briefs". She said outstretching her hand. Kakarot for his part eyed the appendage that was thrust his way questioningly. After eyeing the hand he slowly took hold and moved it up and down. Once that was done she removed it and asked him even more questions. By the time she was done the sun had set long ago. The Moon and stars now ruled the darkened sky. Kakarot was halfway inside a cave when Bulma yelled out and in seconds a domed house appeared in a cloud of colored smoke. Inside were 16k flat screen TVs, automatic sliding doors, and voice-activated appliances. Most of it was new. Others, however, were less advanced forms of his homeworlds own technology. Of course, much of that was seen at a distance. His father may have been an elite but even so much of that cost a few weeks pay and his father was never one for luxuries. After a few more hours of watching something called: Reality Television: Kakarot slowly walked inside one of the bedrooms and slept into the afternoon hours. He had promised he would protect her on her little adventure to collect the seven legendary dragon balls. After that, he would likely never see her again. A fact he didn't at all mind. At least for now


	6. Last Days Of Planet Vegeta

Chapter 6: Last Days Of Planet Vegeta.

AN: I was going to have this be about King Cold killing the Saiyans but in the end, I couldn't make it work. Bardock is a super saiyan but even Goku (Kakarot) only won because he's the hero and has to win and he was facing one and Cooler is more powerful so even if King Cold dies Cooler would kill them. So I covered both as well as setting up what comes next.

As King Cold's ship moved ever so slowly closer to the Saiyans home planet King Cold alongside his now only living son stood motionless. He like his father eyed the planet before him with a look of utter disgust. The light hum of the ship, as well as the light tapping of keys being the only sound heard as the ship made it's way closer to the red colored planet that the Saiyan race called home.

"My son do try not to kill them all at once. I want them to know true pain...true fear". King Cold said to his oldest son. Cooler said nothing. He was far too busy planning on how best to kill the Saiyans to care about his idiot father's wishes.

"My lord we will enter orbit in less than 20 minutes, sir. A man with thinning white hair said with a deep bow.

"Fine fine now be gone". King Cold ordered with a cold tone befitting his name.

"At once my lord". The man said before running more than walking out of the room.

"Father you should kill him. Why not have a female slave". Cooler asked. His father, in turn, turned to face his son.

"I have none. The last one died a week ago...besides you know how I like seeing the fear as I...". King Cold stopped mid-sentence as Cooler departed from the room with the utmost haste.

"To be young and naive". King Cold said to himself as he waited to do what his youngest son failed to do so many years before.

Bardock alongside millions of other Saiyans all eyed the round ship as it moved slowly closer to his world. Bardock feared nothing but even so King Cold was not a person to take lightly. The whole Saiyan race had grown in the years that followed the fall of Frieza but even so, he doubted it would be enough to save them from what was likely to befall them this day.

"Hold fast men...hold fast"! Bardock yelled to the vast army of Saiyans that now waited for the ship to enter orbit. They didn't have to wait long as the door opened and out walked both King Cold and Cooler.

"Look, my son...look at how they dare oppose us". King Cold said as he lifted himself slowly off the ship already forming an attack in his hand. Cooler meanwhile shot forward. He may have had no love for his brother but even so, he was family and that meant he had to kill them. The Saiyans battled back but Cooler was faster and by far stronger than any of them could ever hope to be. King Cold meanwhile blasted a group of around 20 before he to entered the battle jumping into another group and killing them just as fast. Bardock even in his Super Saiyan mode was just able to match King Cold's unbelievable power. He knew he was holding back and that fact was the worst feeling in the world. He was going to die of that he knew. His world was doomed. His race was doomed. He didn't even try to fight back as the powerful attack hit him sending him into the redish planet. The last words spoken into the vest unknown was four words.

"I love you, son". Seconds later the planet along with millions of Saiyans was no more. Now only rocks remained as proof that anything had once existed at all.

Kakarot awoke with a start. Something had forced the boy awake and that something was none other than the hu'man Bulma.

"What the hell do you want"? Kakarot asked rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"You said you would help me find the dragon balls". Bulma replied arms crossed over her breasts. Kakarot nodded his head. He did recall saying that and so with the sound of bones popping back into place Kakarot put on his scouter and walked out of the house. Bulma, of course, was the one to put the house away. He would need to ask how such a thing was possible but for now, he waited for her to be done. As soon as the house was put away Bulma pulled out yet another clicked its top and in seconds a motorbike appeared. Taking his seat behind her the bike was soon flying up and down the nearby hills at great speed.

"Closest one is north-northwest by 120 miles". Kakarot reported making Bulma nod her head before speeding down the hillside. All the while yelling at the top of her lungs in utter joy. This was true freedom. No longer did she have to go to school. No longer did she have to do homework. Now she was free to see the world and of course get the hottest boyfriend possible. What she nor Kakarot knew was that they were not the only ones seeking out the dragon balls.


	7. The Red Ribbon Army

Chapter 8: The Red Ribbon Army.

AN: I'm not going to have Emperor Pilaf and his gang because Kakarot is far more overpowered now than in the show. So aside from maybe making him something like a joke that shows up trying to do something and failing his not going to be in this story at all. I may do something with the woman, however. Pairing her up with a boy out of time. No not that boy out of time an OC. But that is a ways off story-wise

As both Bulma and Kakarot were making their way to the third dragon ball another group was also making their way to the very same dragon ball. The Red Ribbon Army. The Red Ribbon Army was a powerful PMC ( Private Military Company) that was slowly taking over from what was once a crowded space with PMC names such as Blu Suns, Edix, Avior and of course the once powerful Rion. Now however the RRA was the only name in town with a total force greater than 3/4 of the world. It was now only rivaled by the king himself.

"How much longer till we get to this thing". General Blue asked.

"Um, sir based on reports from the field we should be nearing the area in about 17 minutes, sir". A lowly grunt replied before returning to his task of cleaning out the filters on this damnable boat. The RRA was many things but looking after their many boats, tanks, planes or really anything else was somewhere between not on the list or dead last on their list of things to do. As such fixing things was a never-ending job filled with the higher-ups yelling in your ear or piling even more work upon you. If he had known he would have just remained living in his village. At least he was cared about. Here he was yet another faceless, nameless grunt. It was in many ways a fate worse than hell.

"Is that thing fixed yet or not"! An officer yelled after five minutes had passed.

"No, sir we have no more air filters. The base didn't order a new shipment all I can do is clean this one". He said only to feel his head being shoved into the wall.

"No back talk or else I'll throw you overboard"! The officer said before walking away. That was it the first chance he got he was out. This job may have paid well but everything else was sub-human at best. This was akin to slavery on the best of days and hell itself on the worst. Still, for now, he had a job to do so with a low grunt he returned to cleaning the air filter.

Bulma had just parked the motorbike when Kakarot picked up power readings. They were small and weak but even so a hundred or more were slowly moving closer.

"Bulma we have company find this dragon ball thing fast". Kakarot said making the 16-year old girl jump in fear.

"C...can y...you deal ...with them"? Bulma asked fear clear in her voice.

"Yes, now go find the ball so we can go". Kakarot replied eyes fixed on the power readings. By his guess, he had maybe six or so minutes before they would land. He hoped Bulma would find the ball and they could depart before he had to wipe them off the face of the Earth. A fact she fixed soon after him calling the planet E'arth for the 15th time. A fact he was surprised by. Why would his people call the planet E'arth if it was Earth? He didn't know and guessed it didn't much matter much anyway seeing as the planet of his birth was likely gone. Pulling himself back to the here and now he saw Bulma digging through a mess of plants. She was an odd one she was weak. Weaker than most signs of life on this backwater planet. Yet at the same time, she also gave off a sense of power that he couldn't help but be in awe at. However just as she had unearthed the orange colored ball the Red Ribbon Army landed and aimed their rifles at them.

"Halt hand over the ball kids or else"! General Blue ordered. His blue eyes and six-pack abs made Bulma start to drool.

"Oh your hot want to go on a date with me"? Bulma asked before being kicked away by the man. Kakarot didn't know why but the sight of her upon the ground in pain made him rage and in seconds all but General Blue and one man hiding remained. General Blue for his part backed away. What the fuck just happened. This kid had just killed nearly a hundred well-trained men in seconds. This kid was superhuman that was the only thing that made even the smallest bit of sense to him. Kakarot meanwhile slowly walked up fear nowhere in sight. General Blue for his part pulled out his handgun and fired. It did nothing but land harmlessly upon the soft earth. Again he fired and again nothing.

"Die worm". Kakarot yelled before a beam of redish light flew at the man before hitting him dead center.

"Grr". Was all General Blue could utter before darkness overtook him and he fell into the river before moving out of sight. The red colored trail being the only clue something had happened. Minutes passed before Bulma awoke in his arms.

"What happened here"? She asked upon seeing the bodies.

"I killed them". Kakarot replied as if he was talking about the news. Bulma for her part only nodded her head before unearthing the ball and placing it inside her bag. However just as the two were about to depart the man yelled out.

"Wait, please let me come with you. I was going to leave them anyway". The man said removing the mask and everything else revealing the face of a young man of about 16 years of age.

"What's your name"? Kakarot asked reading his power level. It was a nice 38. Far higher than most on the planet but still unbelievable weak to him.

"The names, Yamcha". Yamcha answered rubbing the back of his head. Bulma was unsure. He was after all a member of the Red Ribbon Army. Who not even an hour before had them both at gunpoint.

"He can come but should you try anything". Kakarot left that open-ended but it seemed he understood.

"Oh if I may can we pick up my cat"? Yamcha asked making both fall flat on their faces.

"Sure how far away is it"? Bulma asked.

"Oh, about 1200 miles west". Yamcha answered making her eyes grew wide.

"That's like a three-day trip we can't lose a week for a cat". Bulma yelled making the man take a step or two back.

"Do you have any cat hairs". Kakarot asked.

"Um, yes why"? Yamcha asked handing him a black cat hair.

"Just a second". Kakarot said before it pinpointed a cave about 1190 mile due west.

"Make camp I'll be back later tonight". Kakarot said before blasting off.

"He can fly"! Yamcha said eyes wide.

"He can fly". Bulma said calmly before clicking the top of a capsule and entering the house. Yamcha wasn't far behind.


	8. The Flying Dragon Ball

Chapter 9: The Flying Dragon Ball.

AN: I'm not making Yamcha evil just dark. He was after all a desert bandit and was in the Red Ribbon Army so he had to be somewhat dark. He will, of course, be a good guy in the story. I just wanted to have him have a character arc even if the arc is a very small one.

AN2: It's not important right away but I would like your feedback on a story idea. Should I

1-Destroy the Red Ribbon army base and kill Doctor Gero.

2-Destroy the Red Ribbon army base and take Doctor Gero.

Let me know as I want to know if you would like having Gero be around in the DB era.

In the days that followed Bulma, Kakarot and the newest additions to the team Yamcha and his shapeshifting cat, Puar traveled south to the Misty Forest. A forest filled with all sorts of dangerous creatures. However, Kakarot wasn't at all worried he was a Saiyan and nothing on this backwater planet could realistically pose any substantial risk to himself. But the others were a whole other matter altogether. Meanwhile, Bulma had finally explained to him the basic mechanics of the capsules. He understood the basic gist but his father was the true genius in the family. Now here they stood at the very edge of the Misty Forest. Kakarot took a few cautionary steps forward but when nothing happened the others entered. Kakarot led the way followed by Bulma then Yamcha and lastly his cat, Puar. The only sounds being the many small twigs underfoot or the tree branches waving in the light wind of the day. An hour into the massive forest the group saw a family of deer enjoying a nice cool drink of water but alas no dragon ball.

"Bulma you said a dragon ball was in this forest". Kakarot said noticeably annoyed. His brown tail moving side-to-side in an obvious agitated manner. A fact that took some time to be fully accepted by both Yamcha and his cat, Puar.

"I did but it's moving. The dragon radar is having a hard time pinning it down". Bulma replied as she eyed the thing moving up then down then left then up in no clear pattern of movement. It was almost like it was on...an animal. But if that were true it had to be on a bird and the only birds native to the forest were the extremely territorial and highly dangerous yellowtail poppy. A bird with a wingspan easily over 12 feet from wingtip to wingtip. Handing Kakarot the dragon radar he was off. It wasn't long before he located the elusive yellow-tailed poppy and fired a very weak ki attack. The bird soon turned and made a beeline at him at great speed. Kakarot not at all expecting such speed was struck in the chest. If he was a human that would have likely killed him then and there. However, he was a Saiyan and Saiyan were alot more durable than most races. Picking himself from the ground and spitting out a mouthful of blood he shot back into the sky and renewed his hunt.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar stood around doing nothing.

"So...um I have been meaning to ask are you Bulma Briefs daughter of Alexander Briefs and next in line to take over Capsule Corporation". Yamcha asked upon seeing her t-shirt.

"Yeah that's me...why"? Bulma asked turning to face the 16-year old.

"So you're rich...how much money does your family have"? Yamcha asked now with even greater interest.

"Oh, I don't know $300 billion on a bad day. Father said it was once as high as $578 billion but that was before he met mom". Bulma answered not at all liking the way he was now eyeing her. Like he just won big at the slots and his life had suddenly improved immensely.

Meanwhile, Kakarot had finally caught up with the elusive bird. This time he aimed for its wing and fired. The bird soon fell crashing into the trees below and disappearing underneath the canopy. Upon landing next to the now dead bird Kakarot noticed the dragon ball seemed to not be on the bird as he had first guess but instead inside it.

"Oh fuck me this day sucks". Kakarot said before cutting into the underbelly. The sights and sounds were better left to one's imagination but needless to say, it smelled to high heaven.

"What the hell...is that a leg bone"? Kakarot said upon pulling out a human leg bone. A fully grown adult leg bone. Tossing the bone aside he continued digging into the carcass. His hand now stinking of dead bird carcass Kakarot made his way back to Bulma and the others. Upon landed Kakarot noticed that Bulma and the others were gone.

"What the hell"? Kakarot said to himself before turning on his scouter. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened. Yamcha had taken Bulma and by the deep grooves in the soft earth, she had been dragged some distance away. Seconds later the forest was flattened. The sound being heard as far as ten miles away.

Meanwhile, Yamcha dropped Bulma upon the cold floor of a cave. Bulma all the while giving him a look that promised immense pain. If she could she was ready to rip his throat open with her teeth. However, he had gagged her so that wasn't possible.

"Stop fighting if you behave yourself the worst thing that will happen is that your sold into sexual slavery. You're fairly pretty your do fine". Yamcha said as he pulled out a phone. However just as he was about to make the call Kakarot pinned him to the cave wall.

"Explain yourself now"! Kakarot ordered. His voice was cold and demanding. Bulma couldn't help but feel excited at the sound of his voice. It was powerful and yet at the same time held a sense of softness or maybe that was her mind playing tricks on her. At any rate, she was safe. Yamcha for his part could only laugh.

"The fucks funny"? Kakarot demanded.

"It's a joke man this phone is a toy...see it's fake". Yamcha said before Kakarots fist made contact with his nose.

"Grr...man you broke my fucking nose". Yamcha said holding onto his now bloody nose.

"Be grateful that's all I broke...now untie her"! Kakarot ordered. A minute later Bulma was free and as if his day didn't already suck her foot landed hard on his balls. The sound of a body hitting the cave floor echoed throughout the space. Bulma and Kakarot, however, left the idiot behind. If he ended up dead they didn't much care. They had the dragon ball and that's what mattered in the end.

"So where is the next one"? Bulma asked.

"Hmm let's see oh, looks like we head west it's on some island". Kakarot answered before the pair were off. The sun at their backs all the while.


	9. Kakarot Meets Master Roshi

Chapter 9: Kakarot Meets Master Roshi.

AN: As you can tell I'm mostly keeping with how things happened with a few minor tweaks. As a saiyan, his not pure of heart so can't ride the flying nimbus. This may change with time but right now his unable to use it, not that he needs it he can fly but it's faster so he is somewhat slowed down by this fact.

It didn't take the two dragon ball hunters long to reach the ocean. The cool wind blew across the surface of the water as the sea lapped up against the shoreline. Kakarot eyed the beach for any signs of life but aside from a few birds picking at a crab he had little luck in that endeavor.

"The dragon radar says it should be here all we have to do is find it". Bulma said as she walked down the long sandy beach. But she too had no luck in finding the dragon ball nor any signs of life. That is of course until she heard the faint sounds of distress. Rushing over to the sound she soon realized the cries of help were coming from a massive turtle. A massive and clearly talkative turtle. Kakarot got a power reading but it was so small as to be on the very edge of his scouter's ability to detect. A lowly .001. He had seen bugs with higher power levels on this backwater planet. But he had a feeling that this pitiful lifeform would be able to help them find the elusive dragon ball. So lifting the rock and tossing it out to sea with a splash he freed the turtle.

"I think you very much for your help". The turtle said with obvious appreciation. Kakarot simply acknowledged it and made to continue looking for the dragon ball. A task he was stopped by the oversized turtle.

Oh, if you wouldn't mind I would very much like you to meet my master". The turtle said before moving slowly out to sea and disappearing under the waves. Bulma for her part looked annoyed. A fact he couldn't help but enjoy. She always had the cutest face when she was upset. Her eyes would gain this sharpness that he had only ever seen in his mother. She was weak, yes but still she held power unlike any he had ever seen in his life. Hours passed and still, they waited. It was then that the dragon radar began to beep. Upon picking the dragon radar up she noticed it was moving.

"The dragon ball it's...it's moving. Slowly but it's moving our way". Bulma said as she jumped up to her feet and ran to the sandy beach looking for the turtle and its master. But with the sun having set it was next to impossible to see much of anything. That was until Kakarot illuminated the area.

"How did you"? She asked.

"Father showed me. I use it mostly for hunting". Kakarot answered before pointing at something in the distance. It was the form of a man riding atop the turtle. Stepping onto the beach he eyed the pair. His sunglasses being entirely unnecessary.

"Hello, my names Roshi. I have been told you helped free him from a rock...is this true"? Roshi asked. Kakarot, in turn, nodded his head in the universal sign of yes. Roshi simply nodded his own head and yelled out and soon a small yellow colored cloud floated down.

"This here is the flying nimbus. The fastest way to travel the world aside from teleportation". Roshi joked before signaling him to try his luck. Kakarot carefully placed one foot upon the little cloud than the other until he fell flat on his ass.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that you must be pure of heart to ride the Nimbus". Roshi added almost as an afterthought as he attempted to hold in his laughter. He failed in spectacular fashion.

"Well, at any rate, I think you for saving my dear old friend turtle. I was worried he got himself caught by some poachers". Roshi said before pointing at a small dot right on the horizon.

"That's is my home island. You both may rest in my guestroom for the night". Roshi said before he turned and stepped atop his turtle and was off. Kakarot, in turn, picked up Bulma who turned red in the face and was off. They would ask for the dragon ball first thing tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in a far off land, a small monk was making his way over to the very same island. He planned on being trained by the one and only master Roshi. His name, of course, was Krillin.


	10. Kakarot Vs Master Roshi

Chapter 10: Kakarot Vs Master Roshi.

AN: I was going to have this fight be this epic battle but really Kakarot is around 1000 and Master Roshi is at best around that for short periods of time (My own headcanon). I plan on having Roshi be much more useful. He isn't going to be a main Z-fighter but he is going to be one of the people fighting to keep Earth safe.

AN2: No I'm not making Krillin a foe he just wants to get payback for what he did to Roshi. The two will still be best friends just not right away. This is a Dragon Ball with Dragon Ball Z levels of power. Power boosts will happen so seeing power levels up into the thousands should be expected, not hundreds of thousands but maybe ten thousand by the end of the DB era.

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon as the two dragon ball hunters awoke from their sleep. Rubbing the last bits of sleep from their eyes they could hear the sounds of birds singing happily outside the window as well as the faint sound of a tv downstairs that told them that Roshi was also up. Making their way downstairs to the living room they could see the man with a glass of orange juice and a salad watching of all things a yoga workout program. If the older man noticed them enter the room he made no move to indicate it.

"You're very strong I can tell. Who trained you"? Roshi asked pushing his sunglasses up his long nose as he turned to face the pair. The chair creaked under the motion forcing the two to hold their ears.

"My father trained me". Kakarot answered after the pain had subsided a bit. Enough to allow him to not have a constant ringing in his ears before he took the seat opposite his own eyeing the man intensely. Bulma for her part remained standing. She could tell right away it was going to get tense real fast.

"Hmm, I see...and that odd device on your head"? Roshi asked pointing to the device on his face as well as trying to get a closer look at it.

"It's my scanner. All Saiyans have them. It allows us to detect power levels". Kakarot answered simply. Roshi meanwhile processed this new information. He had of course heard many odd stories over the years but this was on a whole other level altogether. This boy was claiming to be an alien from some race called Saiyans. Was this kid simple or was this just an act. A joke to break the ice so to speak. But when he saw the boy rise his eyebrow he knew this was meant to be taken as fact.

"Um...right ok if you don't mind me asking why were you on that beach? Nobody comes this far out unless you wish to be trained by me...is that why you're so far past civilization"? Roshi asked. He was quite eager for a new student to take under his wing seeing as his last, a mountain of a man called the Ox-King by his people near Fire Mountain had long since moved on to bigger and better things.

"No, we want your dragon ball". Kakarot answered.

"My dragon what? Oh, you mean this old thing...don't you". Roshi said before he pulled out a small orange-colored ball. At once Kakarot made to take the ball but was stopped by his cane.

"Not so fast, boy. You want this dragon ball thing so bad you're going to fight me for the right to have it". Roshi said before the two walked outside. Clicking his scanner he soon picked up a power level of 112. It was impressive for a race that could barely get past a power level of five but still only a tenth of his power level. This was less a fight. This was in fact downright murder. But he had a dragon ball and so he was going to get the dragon ball. One less foolish old man in the world was nothing to worry about. He was doing this pitiful backwater planet a massive favor by killing this man. Satisfied with his conclusion he deactivated his scanner and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready my boy"? Roshi asked awaiting his reply.

"Yes, old man I'm ready". Kakarot replied before the man seemed to disappear from view before a hard kick sent the boy flying into the sea. Righted himself he powered up but just as he fired so to did the old man. The two beams of light crashed together in a blinding display of light. But in the end, Roshi's attacked failed to hold back the intense power and he was soon sent flying into the side of his house. Clicking his scanner again he could tell he was still alive but only just. Had he had his scanner active at the time he would have seen his power level hit 1200 just before the attack landed. That alone saved his life but only just. Picking up the small ball he and Bulma were about to depart were the sound of a motorboat filled the early morning air. Turning to face this newcomer they soon came face-to-face when a midget with six dots on his forehead and a cocky looking smile. Stepping onto the sandy beach he proudly proclaimed

"I'm Krillin and I have traveled the whole world just to be trained by the one and only, Master Roshi". The small boy said. Kakarot and Bulma could only eye this oddball with looks of utter bewilderment.

"That's great we will be going now". Kakarot said before he attempted to sidestep the boy. It only then did Krillin see Roshi embedded in the side of his house with his legs sticking out. So focused on freeing the man was he that he failed to notice the two leave the island. It was there that Krillin swore to beat Kakarot. A decision that would forever shape the rest of his young life.


	11. Setting The Wrong Time

As the pair flew away from that small island of master Roshi's Kakarot knew that he and that small, weak boy would likely meet again. It was only the when and how of the meeting that was unknown to him. Bulma, of course, held onto him like a lifeline, which in many ways was fair. He was after all the only thing keeping her from meeting the uncaring ground below. Oddly enough, however she felt no fear being nearly a thousand feet up nor the knowledge he could drop her. She knew somehow that he wouldn't.

"Bul...Bulma the dragon ball". Kakarot said pulling her back to the here and now. They were now stopped in midair with the air now only strong enough to move her hair in small movements. She at once pulled out the dragon radar and answered him.

"Oh...sorry. It's 2,128 miles due north". Bulma replied. Her cheeks were now a light color of pink. With the needed knowledge in hand, the two soon blasted off again at an ever greater speed.

-

(Capsule Corporation)

Date: Unknown.

"You sure about this"? A female voice asked in the darkness of the room. A voice of worry. A voice he loved with every fiber of his being. He knew of course what was being asked by her and try as he may he knew it was really the only plan that could maybe possibly work. He needed to tell them of the grave threat that would soon befall the planet. Maybe with more people at his side, he could stop this nightmare from ever coming to pass.

"Yes, mother I am. I'll be back as soon as I can". Trunks said before giving the blue-haired woman a kiss and hug. The woman's much smaller form seemed to almost embed itself into his own. But he knew in his heart that this would soon end and when it did he slowly climbed inside and closed the cockpit with a loud hiss. The hissing sound telling them both that this plan was now locked in place. Setting the time the ship soon lifted off the ground. In mere seconds all he could see was a mess of color. Outside he and the ship seemed to stop existing. In truth, he was just falling back through time. Homes that had long since been forgotten by man soon started to reform. Streets that hadn't seen a car in more than a decade soon started to be filled with cars, pick-ups, and of course people. Trees lost and regained their leaves over and over again in a span of seconds. But something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong of that he could tell. The seasons that had passed outside the glass of the cockpit were far too many. Looking down he saw he had somehow inputted the wrong date. He knew now that this was now a one-way trip. The ship just didn't have the power needed to make more than two jumps. Not without his mother at any rate and she was at best sixteen or seventeen now and so he waited to be dropped back into normal space.

-

Kakarot and Bulma were nearing the area the dragon ball was when the sound of something forced the two to watch as a ship seemed to appear from thin air and crash into the side of a hill with a thud. Kakarot landed and Bulma removed herself from his arms. Clicking his scouter his eyes widened by the reading.

"Five million...that's impossible nobody can be that strong"! Kakarot said to himself. He was sure the thing was acting up and that this was clearly a fake reading. No sooner had he had that thought the ship made a hissing sound and his mind turned to that. Trunks pulled himself out of the now useless ship. A small cut and a few ribs being broken were nothing to him. His long blue tail moved to and fro before it wrapped itself around his side. His eyes moved over the land slowly. Somebody was nearby. He could feel their power level. He had picked it up a second before the ship had landed. A power level of 1,000 could only mean one person. His father. He was unsure how to feel about meeting his father. Mother had always made it a point to never cover him much past the basics. He died fighting a powerful foe and that was the end of that. He had stopped asking after his tenth birthday when she had sent him into the wall by a kick that would have killed a lesser being. But he was a Saiyan. He was the son of Kakarot and Bulma. He wouldn't die by a pitiful kick. Not even one by his own mother. His saiyan pride would never allow it. Stepping unto the cool ground he turned and faced his father or who would one day be his father. He was right now a kid but if his date was right his mother was nearby.

"Hello, my names Trunks. What's yours"? He asked. His father eyed him closely. Something was off about this human. Was it his smell? No, that was likely not it. Was it his odd hair color? Maybe, it was a blue color and to date, he knew of only one person with that color. But maybe it was a normal color he had only known a few humans after all. Then it hit him. It was a small thing and at first, he may have missed it but he had seen it. Something moved. Something with fur. In seconds Kakarot was upon the newcomer his fist ready to embed itself into his face. At least that was the plan before the man stopped the attack and kicked him away. Powering up he was again stopped when he moved his attack skyward before a kick sent him flying into a sizeable tree.

"Stop I wish only to speak". Trunks said. Bulma by this point having walked into the open. As soon as he saw her his heart raced. His mother was always a sight to behold but now he could understand why father mated with her. She was as sexy as all hell. However, she didn't have the hunger for battle in our eyes that he knew so well. No, she hid away like a weak human. Odder still was her power level. It was downright pitiful being a lowly five. Five. What the hell was going on here. Surely she was holding back otherwise something was amiss besides his inputting skills.

"That's a Capsule Corporation logo...is it not"? Bulma asked upon seeing the logo. Trunks at once span around.

"Stupid I knew I should have picked something else". He said to himself feeling like a tool. "It is...good eye". He said his back still to her.

"Do I know you...you look f..."? Bulma began before Kakarot shot forward and kicked the older male hard. For his work, his head was pushed an inch to the side.

"OwO" Kakarot's face seemed to say before he was once again sent flying. That seemed to pull her to him giving him time to relax. Everything would be fine he had time. More time than he had ever planned on having. But he was a man out of time. Even if he left him being here messed with the timeline. A whole new set of issues were being set into place. Forces great and small were being awoken by his being here. One of them being a man by the name of Emperor Pilaf.


	12. The Dark Times (Zappa Force)

Chapter 13: The Dark Times (Zappa Force)

Chapter 1: The Cyborg Cat.

AN: This is a look at Trunks timeline or this story's timeline. I'm using this as a way to

1-Show off what I may do later on storywise in the main story.

2-Show what happened in this timeline.

This acts as a sub-story of sorts. It's covering this timeline but it is apart of a bigger story.

AN2: This is a setup chapter and so the battle will be done later this is more showing the world and some of the Z-Fighters. The others, of course, will enter in chapter 2 but for now, this will do.

Life on earth was easy. He trained and from time to time the good doctor would have some new toy for him to try out. He was at first unsure about the good doctor but over the years he had proven himself to be a useful ally. One he was happy to have. His father was, of course, busy training. His mate meanwhile was busy walking from one end of the room to the other. The fact he now had a mate and a human at that made the powerful saiyan warrior laugh. A deep and hearty laugh. His brother was training alongside his father as he did most days it seemed. Master Roshi was with them. A fact he was still trying to fully understand. He was an odd one. He was hopelessly outclassed and yet he seemed unwilling to yield even an inch of ground. He would have made a great saiyan in another life but fate it seemed had other plans. Oh, yes life it seemed was finally returning to normal or as normal as battling a green-skinned demon king could be called normal. That was of course until the news cut in and the world seemed to end in a second.

"Breaking News: Flowed across the screen a few times before the reporter showed up looking worse for wear.

"We are seeing what appears to be four ships landing ten or so miles due east of South City. We have yet to hear anything from the king but so far it seems..." The man stopped as a white light filled the screen before nothing.

"Son, did you see that"? Bardock asked as soon as the tv turned to white lines of noise. His normally tanned face now looked as white as newly fallen snow.

"Yes, father I did. The Zappa Force is here". Kakarot said with an edge to his voice that made everybody feel a great sense of dread and fear. Bulma, of course, wanted him to remain, to be by her side but he couldn't and she knew that. Years of being by his side had changed her. Her class four saiyan battle armor was proof of that. She was by far the weakest of them but she could easily kill anybody else on the planet. The baby now growing inside her seemed to make her want for battle all the more. The sense of joy as she landed a blow upon her mate in their training gave her a type of joy unknown to her until their first joining. That night was forever a part of her. The pain she felt afterward was one she couldn't rightly place. But she was happy all the same and it wasn't long before they were joined nearly every night. This, of course, was why they now lived in the guest house. Her father just couldn't deal with his wife wanting that kind of love from him each and every night. He was a 50-something man. He just wasn't up to the task anymore. Her new toy, however, seemed able and willing and he hated that fact all the more for it. So upset was he that a little time in the labs would do him good. Entering he couldn't help but eye the red-hair teenage boy.

"Oh, I didn't know you was..." The older of the two began before the boy stopped him.

"It's alright I was about done anyway. Just needed a few tools to fix this". The boy said before turning to show the newest toy.

"It's a cat". Alexander Briefs said as he lit himself a cigarette. The thin white smoke lifting itself high into the air until being blown away.

"May I ask why you have a cat or why you needed tools for it"? He asked. The end of his cigarette turning red before a cloud of smoke soon followed.

"Oh, yes it's a cyborg cat". The teenager said pushing the black cat forward. At once it found a new home atop his shoulder.

"Does your f... Ow, damn it! Does your father know...you know about this? Alexander asked as the cat seemed to have found a placement it enjoyed. That was fine by him, all the better in fact.

"No. I don't think he would understand. He views cyborg beings as immoral. He would likely have me end my work". The boy said sounding almost fearful of that fact.

"Alright, I'll say nothing about this to your father but no more. I'm keeping the cat, however". Alexander said as he put out his cigarette and walked over to the door. The cat all the while made no move to dislodge itself. In a way, it felt like it belonged there on his shoulder, like having a cat atop his shoulder was normal and right. It felt right. Now all he needed was a name, one befitting of a cat such as he. That, however, could wait. An Earth ending battle was about to begin. If only he knew how true that was. If only he knew.


	13. The Doll

Chapter 14: The Dark Times (Zappa Force) Part 2.

Chapter 2: The Doll.

AN: I'm sorry for the longish wait but I was just able to get my online working and post. I have, however, used this unplanned break to work on the chapters so it wasn't a total waste of time.

It wasn't long after the South City News (SCN) had been forever taken off the air that the Z-Fighters were flying to what was now left of the once great South City. Now, however, all that remained was a massive crater and a mess of bodies burned black. For some in their group, the sight was too much to bear. Others, however, could do nothing but eye the area mouth a-gap.

"Dear god look at the size of the thing. It must be damn near a mile in size". Yamcha said with no small bit of fear finding it's place in his voice. Kakarot, of course, paid the human no mind. The others doing much the same.

"Do you have anything, Kakarot"? Nappa asked. He and the prince had landed on the planet just as the demon king was running around blowing up towns and yelling out how he would soon rule the world. That, of course never happened and he was blown up soon after. As for the prince himself. He was a man with black hair that looked like that of a fire and who was eyeing the crater before him with a look that seemed to yell out how much he wanted to prove himself. To prove he was stronger then Bardocks two sons, who as it happened was his betters. A fact that made the towering Saiyan ponder if he had hit him too hard in their last spar. The last tuffs of black hair on his head were now long gone. Bulma, of course, had been hard at work trying to find a way to regrow Saiyan hair but so far all her tests had failed. Nappa would likely never have hair ever again and that fact upset the towering man a great deal, more then he cared to allow to be known. For Saiyans hair loss was forever. Once gone it was gone forever. He had hoped she would be able to solve this for him but alas it seemed even she could not.

"No. The Zappa Force aren't going to be picked up on our scouters. They know better. No, we're going to need to find them ourselves". Kakarot said before trying to pinpoint the highest power levels. Not by the use of his scouter but by sensing their ki, the life force of all living things from the lowest of bugs to the most powerful of beings.

"Found them. Their moving to...". Kakarot stopped once he knew where they were heading.

"Kakarot...what's the matter"? Yamcha asked. Kakarot could only eye the man with great sadness. Even with the Flying Nimbus, he knew they would never make it in time. Not in time to matter at any rate.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. But they are heading right for Fire Mountain. To Chi-Chi and Karin". Kakarot said and at once the man seemed to lose all color to his face. His eyes saw nothing and his mind closed in on itself. His wife and child would soon be killed and he nor any of the other Z-Fighters could do a damn thing about it. For a time he remained fixed in mid-air until he blasted off at speeds never seen by the man before. His mind was fixed on only one thing. Only one goal. Kill them or die trying.

"Yamcha don't be a fool"! Kakarot yelled out but the man seemed to only go faster in reply. Nappa understood all too well what was going through his mind. His own mate was mid-way through bearing him his own cub and even now, weeks before his cub would enter the world the idea his child could be killed enraged him. Still, he was being careless and needed to see sense. So with a hard kick to the head, he stopped Yamcha cold.

"Damn you, Nappa. Damn you to hell itself. You have no right to stop me"! Yamcha raged at the towering Saiyan. Nappa all the while took the enraged words of the man without a word. Once the man had said his last Nappa replied.

"I have every right". Nappa yelled back eyeing the much smaller man down. "This is the Zappa Force. The very best fighters King Cold has in his army. Going head-on with even one of them is only good for one thing and that is dyeing. You goin do nobody any good by goin and getting yourself blown up". Nappa said placing one of his over-sized hands upon Yamcha's shoulder. Yamcha at long last seemed to see sense and nodded.

"So what's the plan"? Krillin asked. He like the other humans had surpassed most on the planet. Kakarot dare say he was the strongest human alive. A fact he seemed to enjoy every time he said it.

"Well, Kami is gone. He went the same day that green-skinned demon king fell. The egg inside the lab is the only thing now left of him and Bulma is never goin let it out. She's sure it'll do something and kill us all". Kakarot said sounding like he didn't buy that at all. He alongside the others were far stronger now than five years before. A few years maybe but not as soon as she feared and even if it did try he would blast the bugger off the face of the Earth and rid them all of what little remained of the once-powerful demon king.

"We train". Kakarot answered. The others seeming to act as one all eyed him with looks of utter bewilderment.

"Train...at a time like this. Are you mad...did you hit your head or something"? Nappa replied as he moved closer.

"No...damn it Nappa get off me. Damn it, man, I told you I didn't now get off or else I'll blast you off...your choice". Kakarot said before Nappa moved off. "Now as I was saying, Kami may be gone but his place still exists. He had a place I trained in as a teen. It should do us. In and out...easy as can be". Kakarot said like he had just said something that would fix everything.

"That's all fine and all but training takes time. We don't have any. The Zappa Force is already here blowing everything up and killing everybody or have you forgotten that part". Nappa said his arms crossed over his chest. Kakarot, in turn, only rolled his eyes at the older Saiyan. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how the king ever saw him as fit to oversee his son's training.

"Your missing one point, Nappa. Kakarot said. At this Nappa replied.

"Yeah and what's that"?

"One day inside is a whole year. All the food you can eat. Kami fixed it once he saw me eating all the food in the place. It wasn't meant to house Saiyans not till me anyhow. It'll do us fine now. Like I said...in and out. A day or two should see us passed this mess". Kakarot said crossing his arms.

"That...that could work. Where is it"? Krillin asked. Looking to his left he could see Nappa eyeing him hard. He guessed he was going to ask but was too slow. He didn't see why it mattered if in the end, it saved them from dying.

"Oh, right it's here". Kakarot said pointing to the area. "Easy to see. The damn thing is this big-ass piller shooting into the sky like some over-sized pole. The thing had a hole at the top. No clue why...I just flew up and landed. A big fat black clown met me. He had some good food so we got along nicely. Did seem to like viewing the people down below as less than worms, however, so he had that goin". Kakarot said recalling the nearly endless trays of food and, of course of his racist friend at the top of the world.

"Kakarot"! Nappa yelled out making him jump.

"Are you coming or not"? Nappa asked. Kakarot looking around soon saw that he and Nappa were now alone. The others now but small dots in the sky.

"Oh, right sorry. The food on this planet is just so good I sometimes lose myself". He said mouth watering at the mere thought.

"I know, Kakarot. I eat it too". Nappa said with a deadpan expression on his face. Soon after the two were off soon joining the others. All the while many miles away Fire Mountain alongside everybody living under it were soon overcome by a ball of light. All that now remained was a small doll. Upon the doll lay a name. That being none other than Karin.


	14. The Great White Nothing

Chapter 15: The Dark Times (Zappa Force) Part 3.

Chapter 3: The Great White Nothing.

The state of Kami's home was, to say the least, a right sad state indeed. The trees were all looking half dead and the many once beautiful, and colorful flowers were now limp and discolored. Mr. Popo, the caretaker was busy running to and fro trying to keep everything alive but alas the task seemed too great to do and he soon gave up and sat down. He had, of course, seen the goings-on down below but even he could do nothing but watch as one by one the people of Earth were killed by a foe he could never hope to beat. Just then, however Kakarot, Nappa, Krillin, Yamcha, and the others landed and walked up to him. Mr. Popo at once was upon them. His hands taking Kakarot's own and begging for him to do something. To end the madness down below.

"Sorry, Mr. Popo but me and my friends can't do anything about that now. We are, however in need of your training room". Kakarot said. Mr. Popo nodded his head and soon the group were walking down the long hallway, passed the room that Mr. Popo made sure Kakarot never entered (His own room, a place no sane man should ever wish to see), and to the door to the training room.

"Now who's first"? Mr. Popo asked. The group of powerful warriors all eyed each other but, in the end, it all came down to a few games of Rock-Paper-Bomb (The same basic idea but the bomb beats both).

"1, 2, 3". Nappa called out watching as Kakarot and Krillin played. Krillin played rock and Kakarot played bomb.

"No fair you always play bomb". Krillin said before moving slowly away his head low and downcast. Kakarot meanwhile had a big, wide smile on his face.

"You do always play bomb, Kakarot". Nappa said flatly.

"I always win to...so what's your point"? Kakarot replied in turn. Nappa began to reply but, in the end, felt it was a fair point. If it works don't fix it. He was still not sure he was saying that one right. Mr. Popo soon opened the door and in he went. The vast white nothing lay before him. To the right of the door was a living area with food, a 16K tv with a Blu-ray player, a playcube 4 with around 100 games to play, and of course a king-sized bed. No sooner had he walked inside the door closed and the noise level dropped to nothing. Seeing no point in waiting he was soon hard at work training. When it became too easy he walked ever deeper into the great white nothing.

"Go fish". Nappa said and Krillin picked up a card.

"Got any fives".

"Go fish". This time it was Nappa who pulled a card and asked.

"Got any kings". On and on this went until the door opened and Kakarot walked out. Clicking on his scouter he soon picked up a reading of.

"Holy shit". Nappa said eyes wide. Not believing the reading he reset it and did it again.

"This damn thing must be broken...no way he's that strong". Nappa said turning it off.

"Let me try". Krillin said before turning his own on and waited for the numbers to stop rising. Once it had Krillin turned to face the tallest of the group and said.

"Nope same thing as yours. Can't be broken...his really that strong now". Krillin said just as blown away by his jump in power.

"How many G's were you under"? Nappa asked. Now biting at the bit to get inside and train himself.

"At first just .10 G near the end, however, I was pushing nearly 100 maybe even 110". Kakarot said eating an apple. Nappa couldn't help but be in awe. Was this the power of the room? Could a day of time outside the room truly allow him to jump in power as fast and easily as Kakarot's own had done? He could only hope when he had his turn inside the room. Mr. Popo, however soon put a stop to that and asked again.

"So who's next"? At once about five people answered at once.

"Be at ease four can enter at a time". Mr. Popo said. At this Kakarot jumped up.

"What the hell man...you told me it was one at a time". Kakarot yelled out in a rage. Mr. Popo, however, kept his cool and allowed the enraged Saiyan to vent before replying.

"Yes I did". Mr. Popo began. "I fixed it". He said before turning back and asked again.

"So who's next"? At this Nappa, Krillin, Master Roshi and Bardock stepped up.

"Two Saiyans and two humans. This should be fun". Mr. Popo said before opening the door again and the four men entered side-by-side. Saiyan's and Humans.

"10$ says Roshi exits before anybody else". Raditz said placing 10$ upon the table.

"I'll see that bet but go five more. He exits and crys about the place not having any...". Kakarot said and soon it seemed everybody was betting on Roshi giving up. But lo and behold he held and did his year. Walking out he seemed to hold himself with an air of a true born Saiyan.

"Sorry, Krillin looks like you lost. A nice 105,000. May want to do some push-ups". Kakarot joked making the monk frown at losing his place as the strongest human alive.

"Do me next". Krillin asked. Nappa clicked his scouter on and while he was still far weaker than he it was still something to behold.

"100,000. A day or two of hard trainin and you're be back on top". Nappa said making the small monk take a step to the door. However, Mr. Popo blocked his path with a hand.

"No one may reenter for a year upon using it". The clown said. At this Krillin took a seat and said nothing.

"So where are they"? Yamcha asked and for the first time in nearly 48 hours they were reminded why they had come.

"Feels like area 12...let's see here that's some village called Snow. Who in their right mind goes and calls a town Snow"? Kakarot asked.

"I don't rightly know. Lazy people I guess. Name sounds like they done named the place after the first thing that fell from the sky". Nappa answered blown away by how lazy some people could be with naming a thing. Back on planet Vegata, back when there still was a planet Vegeta a name had mattered, here it seemed any old thing would do. It was just one of them things he and the others had to take and move on. No other way about it. Humans were set in their ways even if their ways were odd and stupid.

"Well a dumb name or not that is the place. So best get a move on and get rid of them". Kakarot said before he and the others blasted off. The battle for the Earth was about to begin and with it the start of it's fall into darkness and dispair.


	15. A Father's Rage

Chapter 16: The Dark Times (Zappa Force) Part 4.

Chapter 4: A Father's Rage.

AN: I would have posted this sooner but I kept on revising it and rereading it until I was satisfied with the end result. This is my first true attempt at a battle sequence. I would very much like your input on the end result.

AN2: It should be fairly easy to see the inspiration for the Zappa Force characters as I'm basing them on the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. Arobi is, of course, his team's Ginyu and Orbanz is based on the one that could stop time. The one I killed before the fight started would have been the big dumb one. I at first was going to have him live but in the end, I felt the battle had enough characters already so I killed him off. This set of chapters should end in the next chapter or two then we return to the main story with kid Kakarot and Bulma.

AN3: Just to be safe this is Trunks timeline at least this Trunks however parts will be made canon. The point of departure (POD) will likely be based on King Piccolo and the fallout of his defeat at the hands of Kakarot and the others.

The small mountainside town of Snow was as its name implied covered in snow. Or at least it was before the extraterrestrial attackers started to blow the place apart with their immensely powerful ki attacks. Already about a third of the population had already been annihilated with the other two-thirds hiding in what little remained of their once beautiful village. In the end, of course, it mattered little seeing as sooner or later they would be killed either by the attacks themselves or in the resulting collapse.

High above the panicked cries for help was none other than King Cold's hand-picked elite guard the Zappa Force.

"Hey, Arobi how about we move on...this place is cold and besides our orders were to kill the Saiyans not this embarrassingly pathetic race of hu'mans". Came the voice of a tall brownish colored alien in the traditional armor of the Planetary Trade Organization (PTO).

"Oh, I find their cries most amusing". Came the voice of a purple-colored alien who bore two bull-like horns on the side of his head. His armor's insignia marking him as its leader. At once the brownish alien fell silently back into line behind him, however, the occasional muscle spasm told him the man was indeed cold. The armor only doing so much to battle back the cold of the area. To the people down below the fact that the blue's and red's and whatever other colors the extraterrestrial attackers felt like using had stopped raining down was a godsend no matter however brief the reprieve was.

"No, Elizabeth it's not safe". Cried out an old man who was in his mid-50s. The girl, however, didn't seem to care as she walked passed many blackened and charred bodies. Her legs seemed to be operating on their own volition, not that she cared. Her mother and father were already gone, taken in one of the first attacks, before anybody knew what was going on and before anybody could do anything to save them from the fireball that soon followed it's landing.

"Come on you fucking multi-colored bastards...kill me...please just kill me". She cried out already lost to her misery and despair. But just as one of them began to power up an attack another shot forward and pierced his chest killing him instantaneously. Quickly spinning around the Zappa Force came face-to-face with the Z-Fighters.

"Will if it isn't cute little Prince Vegeta or should I call you king seeing as Lord Cold saw to your foolish father and his army of monkeys". Arobi said in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice as if what he had just said didn't include the mass genocide of an entire race.

"Damn you"! Vegeta said as he made to attack only to be pulled forcefully back into line by none other than Nappa.

"My lord please he's too much for you to take on alone...we need to work together". Nappa said before releasing the pint-sized man. It was clear he hated being kept from bashing the man's skull in but even he knew what the towering man said was true even if his pride as a Saiyan took a massive hit as a result.

"Will anybody have any bright ideas on how to do this". Yamcha asked but it was clear to everybody around him that he wanted nothing more than to tear into them with ruthless and unending aggression, not that any of them would have objected in most cases but this was of course not most cases this was the Zappa Force.

"Our best bet is to take them out one by one. We should deal with Orbanz he's the green one with the three eyes. He's a healer take him out and the team can't heal. He's priority one the other four are secondary". Kakarot said. With a plan formed the two sides faced off. On one side was King Cold's elite guard the Zappa Force and on the other was Earth's mightiest defenders the Z-Fighters. Elizabeth meanwhile stood motionless at the sight of around a dozen men floating in mid-air as easily as one would float in a pool. At an unspoken command known only by them, the battle for Earth began and in seconds the sky was alit with every conceivable color of the rainbow. The combatants moved so fast all anybody could make out was an afterimage and that was assuming of course that one had even seen the afterimage in the first place.

"Solar Barrage"! Arobi yelled as a yellowish-white ball formed in his arms and was sent forward at Kakarot. Kakarot, in turn, answered with a Kamehameha, a technique taught to him by Master Roshi upon besting him in the World Martial Arts Tournament around a decade before. The two attacks met halfway and the ensuing tug of war was both a spectacular display of color as well as the terrifying levels of power both men could unleash. Kakarot poured ever greater amounts of ki into the attack but it seemed his foe could match it and much more. But even so, he forced more into the blue-colored attack.

"Kamehameha *2"! Kakarot yelled as the attack grew wider and with it, the air was soon ionized. Meanwhile, the combined efforts of Bardock, Master Roshi, and Raditz were busy pushing Orbanz further and further away from his team. Of course, the task itself was anything but easy but the three men were determined to not fail.

"Kamehameha"! Roshi yelled out before a bluish beam of energy shot forward and struck the smallest member of the Zappa Force.

"Double Sunday"! Raditz yelled out as two small redish balls were sent hitting Orbanz on the sides as Bardock fired a series of rapid-fire attacks that peppered the landscape.

"Did we do it? Is he dead"? Raditz asked before the man appeared mere inches away with an attack already formed.

"No". He said before Raditz was sent backward at such a high rate of speed even Bardock had a hard time keeping his eyes on his son.

"SON"! Bardock yelled subconsciously activating his Super Saiyan transformation and eviscerating the alien in seconds. Rushing over to his son's side Bardock took hold and laid him softly upon his lap.

"I'm s...sorry I was t...too weak". Raditz choked out with his last dying breath before his eyes saw nothing but darkness and his body grew cold. Roshi said nothing not daring to stop the grieving man and so he stood ever watchful but silent as he cried and held his son close. A rage unlike any he had felt before erupted full force and he ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. His body was on fire as the power spread throughout his body. But unlike the time his body was alit this was worse. Last time his body was soon consumed by the greater explosion of Planet Vegeta now however it lasted for nearly a minute but by the end, he was a new man. His eyes saw clearer and his body felt younger. The battle for the Earth had only just begun and unbeknownst to them, they had yet to see the full might of the Zappa Force.


	16. Arobi's Terrifying New Form

Chapter 17: Arobi's Terrifying New Form.

AN: I made a few edits before I posted this but it's more or less the same as before beside a few more words.

As the battles between Kakarot and Arobi and Bardock, Roshi, Raditz, and Orbanz were taking place the others were also doing their part in saving the world from the multicolored extraterrestrial attackers known as the Zappa Force. Yamcha and Krillin were doing their utmost to slow down their foe a tall alien who called himself Cail. The self-proclaimed fastest in the universe though another man in a far off quadrant would have objected to that claim wholeheartedly.

"Shit he's fast". Krillin said after another of his attacks sailed harmlessly past the blue alien and into the neighboring mountain. Yamcha was little better. All in all, Cail was toying with them and that fact enraged them all the more because of it.

"Let's try plan foxtrot...that could maybe work". Yamcha said before the nod from Krillin informed him he was game.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha"! Came the cry as two identical blue beams of light shot forward before coalescing into a beam of light twice its original size before it slammed into the man sending him flying out of sight. The resulting sonic boom fell trees more than ten miles away and collapsed more than a dozen buildings.

"Grr...god did...did we get him? Is he dead"? Yamcha asked looking around for the blue-skinned alien.

"I'm picking nothing up on my scouter". Krillin replied before the man in question appeared mere inches away. An attack was already at the ready but Krillin wasn't Raditz and was able to dodge the attack. If only by a mere 1/16th of an inch.

"Destructo Disc"! Krillin yelled out as a thin white disc was formed and sent flying. Cail was just able to turn around in time to see his lower half depart from his upper. For a time the man remained fixed in place his eyes wide as his mind attempted to make sense of all the sensory input it was now receiving. It seemed it was failing in a most spectacular fashion.

"I'm dead. You killed me". Cail said in a monotone voice as if all of his emotions were taken away. He had failed Lord Cold, even if he could somehow survive his life was for all intents and purposes over. For just a few seconds the two of them felt the smallest tinge of sympathy but that was soon replaced with a sick kind of pleasure when they both remembered that they killed likely millions of people and so with a slight flick of their wrists two thin beams were sent outward ending his life.

"Ok let's go". Yamcha said as Krillin nodded and the two blasted off to find a new foe.

Meanwhile, Bardock was far too busy recovering from the painful ascension to super saiyan two. His browntail wrapped itself around his waist. Roshi for his part merely waited. The sun glittering off his sunglasses. Once the man was done he turned to face the elder and grinned.

"Oh, our spars are going to be so much fun now old man". Bardock said rubbing his hands together.

"Ha-ha yes I look forward to that as well Bardock-kun but now is not the time. Kakarot needs help". Roshi said as he blasted off. It was a skill that he hadn't put much time into mastering but was glad he did. As he flew he formed a Kamehameha. He was planning on blasting Arobi in the back and hopefully give Kakarot the time he needed to finish the job. But just as he prepared to unleash the devastating attack Arobi turned and blasted him out of the cloudless sky. The attack ended the master's life in an instant. The only proof he had even existed at all was his now damaged sunglasses.

"Master Roshi"! Kakarot yelled as he resumed his attack now fueled with a rage unlike any he had ever felt before. But even with Bardock at his side, the man was able to match them blow for devastating blow. A fact that terrified them both to their core. How could they hope to beat him if the combined might of two elite-level Saiyans couldn't beat him? Just as that thought entered his mind Yamcha and Krillin entered the scene. Now surely this would see them past this nightmarish foe. But even outnumbered four to one Arobi seemed entirely unphased by this development, if anything he seemed almost happy.

"Oh good, you're going to make this easier for me". Arobi said pleased he wouldn't have to hunt them all down one by one. Aside from Nappa and the prince he had them all in one spot.

"I should tell you one fact about my race. We all have gifts. Some can swap bodies others like me can do something much more fun. Like you monkeys, I can transform and seeing as my underlings have failed to deal with you I'll do it myself". Arobi said as he began yelling. As he did so his uniform began to stretch. His horns began to grow. His body began to grow and warp until he looked like a bipedal 20-foot tall bull demon. (He looks like Frieza in his second form)

"Son, what's his power level"? Bardock asked already fearful for the answer.

" 300,000, 350,000, 400,000, 500,000, 525,000, 550,000, 600,000". On and on it went until the scouter blew up. The power reading being too great to be read out. Needless to say, it seemed they were about to get fucked six ways to Sunday.

"Nappa, what the hell is the hold up we need back up"? Bardock yelled into his scouter's earpiece.

"Sorry kind of busy". Nappa answered back as he lifted a sizeable bit of rubble from a group of humans. By this point, the battle had moved safely away and the people slowly departed from what remained of their homes.

"Will fucking move it this guy just pulled a Frieza on us". Bardock said before ending the call. With that done he returned to what lay before him. The final showdown had begun and before it would be done the world would never be the same.


End file.
